A Fun Experiment
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: When something embarrassing happens to Lexi in the hallway and Olive sees it, what will Olive do? Well of course, conduct a thrilling experiment. Lexi x Olive Lolive Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first ever A.N.T Farm story, a request from sean . p . ware and the first Lolive story. Hope you like it! **

Olive Doyle's life was always great, she always got good grades, had good friends, her family was always nice to her. Her life was all in all, great. Recently though, she felt like something was missing. She thought that maybe she wanted a boy in her life, so she gave in and started going out with Angus, but that wasn't it, she had no idea what she wanted. Little did she know she would find it soon.

One day in the hallway she was talking with Chyna when she heard a loud, high pitched scream, Olive and Chyna saw a sight that shocked both of them. Lexi was standing in the hallway, with her shirt caught, and ripped in locker. She was left in her bra, standing in the hallway humiliated. Paisley gave her a backpack and let her cover up, to go to the bathroom. Lucky for Lexi nobody saw her. Nobody but Chyna and Olive.

While Chyna laughed and thought it was funny Olive felt a twinge inside of her core. She suddenly had to use the bathroom, and went into the nearest ladies room. It must have slipped her mind, that this was the same bathroom that Lexi went into. Olive went straight to the nearest stall, and slowly closed the door. After pulling down her pants and underwear, she noticed the wet spot in her panties. Just as she began to ponder where that came from, she heard in the stall over Lexi say, "Wow, that was lucky Paisley, don't you think?" After not hearing anything for a few seconds Olive replied with a light, "mmhmmm." "I hate it when guys stare at me" Lexi continued, "I just wish some girls were there to stare." Olive's eyes shot open upon hearing that as she again replied with a simple, "mmhmmm." With that Olive ran out of the bathroom, not wanting to be caught by Lexi.

After running out of the stall, she went to her next class. As she sat down she noticed that she still hadn't fixed the wet spot in her underwear. After a moment of trying to figure out what aroused her, it hit her. She got aroused by, she couldn't believe she was going to say this, but she got aroused by Lexi!

**That night...**

Olive was in her bed reading when a heat came up in her core. She knew what this was, she had gotten this feeling a few times before, and she knew she had to masturbate. She slowly pulled her nightgown up, and pulled her panties down, and lightly touched her core. She rarely did this, but from all the times she remembered (she remembers all of them), she had never been this horny. She slowly rubbed her fingers all over the outside of her area, rubbing all the parts that usually got her off. Usually just rubbing the outside was enough. But tonight was different. Tonight, she couldn't get herself off. She thought about what she should do, a settled on a plan.

It was about 2 o'clock in the morning, to early for anyone to be up. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, and looked for something to eat. Well, that was her excuse if someone caught her. For real though, she needed to get rid of this feeling inside of her. She headed back to her room obtaining what she wanted, and headed back to her bedroom.

She loved that she didn't get caught, because her excuse was really bad. That fell off her mind as she suddenly felt the twinge in her center again, and again she lowered her panties, and slowly began rubbing herself again, touching everywhere on her forbidden area. When this wasn't enough she grabbed the object from the kitchen, a baby cucumber, and lightly pushed it past her feeling she got from this was indescribable, her pleasure felt like it couldn't get any higher. That is, until she pushed the vegetable a little farther, and it felt even better, she loved this feeling, and din't want it to end. She was trying her best not to moan, but when she slowly started pushing the small object in and out of her pussy, she knew that wasn't an option, and threw a pillow over her head to muffle the moans and screams. Her slow pace was doing wonders for her, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't done this before. She continued doing this until she subconsciously began to moan again, but the difference now was that she was moaning out a name... Lexi's name! Once she began to imagine Lexi in the hallway, she slowly began to come to an earth shattering orgasm. This set her screaming into her pillow, she felt amazing, every nerve in her body was radiating pleasure, and she just loved every second of it. After slowly recovering from this, she noticed how sweaty she was, and how hard her nipples were, this amount of pleasure, was just from thinking about Lexi. She couldn't believe that Lexi was the one that did this for her, and she started to think about how she could get Lexi to do this with her.

**Okay everyone this will probably be a two part story, so stay tuned, review for any tips, or if you liked it.**

**On my schedule right now, I have a birthday fic, because my birthday is soon, so I will post that on my birthday. A few days after that, I will post a new chapter on Jessie truth or dare, and a few days after that, I'll finish up on this story! **

**Also if any of you have gone to my profile, you have seen that I have a community now, M-Rated Disney Stories, it isn't done yet, so I'll need your help in trying to make it better, if you want me to add a story to the community, just Pm me what the title is, or if you want to help out in the community, telling me you want to be on the staff, and I'll add you and you can add stories yourself too. **

**Also if anybody ever has any requests, just PM me and I'll get back to you soon, asking for any details on the story.**

**Hope you like it, I'm Curtis Hawking!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, this is the second part to the story, and the finish. I'm changing the title, and you will see why in this title.**

**Also, big announcement on the story voting in the after thoughts, but for now, enjoy.**

* * *

Olive was in her chemistry class, spacing out, as she had already memorized the textbook, and was thinking about her plan to get Lexi alone. She had herself ready, and waited for the right time. Finally, Olive saw Lexi ask if she could go to the bathroom. Olive waited a minute after Lexi left, and asked the teacher, if she could go to the nurse, because she didn't feel good. He allowed her, and she ran down the hallway, to the A.N.T Farm, and slowly went in. Nobody was there, because of the renovations being made to it. She then waited for the right moment.

Lexi was walking out of the bathroom, after putting on some make-up, and was on her way back to class when she was suddenly dragged into the A.N.T Farm. Upon falling in she began to scream, until her mouth was gagged, and she was blindfolded.

Lexi felt herself being guided by a few rooms, until the blindfold was lifted, and she saw Olive Doyle standing there, naked, in front of her. She was confused, first, on where she was, and second why Olive was naked. "I saw the incident in the hallway yesterday", Olive began, "It intrigued me, to say the least, and then I heard you in the bathroom too, and knowing that you want this, I decided that you and I should, do an experiment.

Lexi, at first was repulsed by this preposition, but then she though about it, they both wanted this it seemed, and sense nobody knew where they were she might as well. "Fine", she said, faking like she didn't want to, "Let's do an experiment." She slowly stood up, and began to take off her heels and socks, and then slowly slid off her dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, much to Olives, pleasure.

Olive took in her beauty, with Lexi in just her silk black panties, she could see her C-cup breasts, which had beautiful pink nipples at the end of each breast. After seeing this Olive walked over to Lexi, and laid her down on a convenient couch, and got on her knees to slowly lick on Lexi's mounds.

These simple and childish licks were driving Lexi crazy making her crave more, she took her hand and placed it on Olive's head, and forced her to suck on each tit harder. This change in pressure, caused Lexi to arch her back, and moan out Olive's name. After a while of licking, Olive slowed down and stopped to take a breath, Lexi took this as a sign and flipped Olive on her back and took one of Olives B-cup breasts, and began lick all around, avoiding her pert nipples. Olive, unable to take much of this teasing, pushed Lexi's head into her breasts, forcing her to suck on her nipples. This never before felt pressure was new to Olive, and caused her to moan, and become slowly wet.

Lexi noticing the smell of Olive, began to move down her body planting kisses on her stomach, until she reached Olive's glory area. She began to kiss around the outside of it, and then slowly, Lexi dipped her tongue in, causing Olive's back to arch, Lexi climbed on top of Olive so her pussy was in Olive's face as they began to 69 each other.

Olive's tongue, repeatedly darted in and out of Lexi's hole, causing her to moan onto Olive's pussy, sending shivers up her back. Olive was closing in on her orgasm, so Lexi stuck two fingers into her pussy and began pumping furiously, until Olive exploded into orgasm, squirting her juices all over Lexi's face. Olive's squirting was enough to send Lexi over the edge as she too, came.

Olive, very tired, slowly got up, and walked up to a drawer in the room, where she pulled out something that shocked and made Lexi's mouth water at the same time.

In Olive's hand was a huge 20 inch long, 2 inch thick double sided dildo. Lexi had a few dildos at home, but none came even close to the length and girth of this one. Olive quickly ran over to the couch and began to lube up the dildo with her mouth sucking on it as if it were a real cock. Lexi, always an impatient one took it from Olive and slowly inserted it into her pussy, moaning louder than she ever ad before, and this was only with about 2 inches inside of her. Olive too, was very horny, and she decided to stick her end into her as well.

Both had the large, purple, dildo inside of each of them, and were slowly pumping on it. Lexi had about 6 inches inside of her while Olive, doing this the night before planning this had about 8 inches inside of her. Lexi not wanting to be undone, started moving farther down on the plastic cock, until she felt it tap her cervix, she now had about 9 inches in, and was very close to her orgasm, as was Olive.

Both were pumping up and down on the dildo, until they both were about to cum, and then Lexi did something very unexpected, she leaned over to Olive, and kissed her, setting both off on earth shattering orgasms. Olive squirting around the dick, and Lexi had juices leaking out of her pussy.

Both were spent and tired, and right before she fell asleep Olive said, "That was a great experiment."

* * *

**Okay hope you guys liked that story, now the big announcement on the story voting, if you read my other stories, you know I'm doing a story voting on who should be the feature, in one of my largest Disney stories ever! To see the story voting see my profile, under the section marked NEW STORY VOTING! The details won't be revealed until later, but for now, trust me, the winner will be in a huge smut story. Okay onto voting. In the first round we had **Vanessa from Phineas and Ferb **go up against **Chloe from Dog with a Blog. **The second match-up was **The Fireside girls from Phineas and Ferb, **vs** Tinka from Shake it Up. **The winner of these matchups were... Vanessa, and the Fireside Girls**

**Okay, last time I said voting was by only Private Message, well I'm changing that, it can be by Private message, review, or emailing me at Hopeyoulikeitcurtishawking gmail . com. **

**The next two match-ups are... **

Teddy from Good Luck Charlie **vs **Olive from A.N.T. Farm

Candace from Phineas and Ferb **vs** Chyna from A.N.T. Farm

**I hope everyone votes the max of 3 votes per person. Voting closes August 14 ****1 AM** Eastern Standard TIme

**Okay so my next update will be my Jessie Truth or Dare in exactly one week.**

**Also check out my community M rated Disney stories, if you want to join the staff just PM me**

**Hope you like it**


End file.
